


Levi x Reader (Modern AU)

by levi_trashh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Modern, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi met (y/n) while out shopping for cleaning supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader (Modern AU)

The wind swept through the trees, sending leaves cascading to the ground. The sunset reflected off the river up ahead, making the water glow pink like rose quartz. Levi stood with his back pressed against the school’s wall, watching the waves lap at the stone barrier.

He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his pants. The scenery made him think of his girlfriend, (y/n). He and (y/n) have been in a relationship for a couple of weeks. The first time they met, he was out picking up cleaning supplies for his mother. (y/n) was standing nearby looking at different bleach brands. She noticed you picking up a less than average brand, and decided to approach you.

“Excuse me… That brand isn’t very good for getting out the hard stains. I say you get this one.” She pointed to one beside the one Levi was picking up, and smiled a little before walking away. The next time he saw her was at school as classmates.

He sighed at the memory and decided to call her. He dialed her number.

The phone clicked, and the faint sound of static and breathing started from the other end.

“Hello, (y/n)?”

“No, this is Patrick!” _Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr (levi-trashh) and Wattpad (EmyHeichouLevi)!!


End file.
